


Screwed Me Over

by hanorganaas



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Multi, community:comment_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches them from a distance and it makes her sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwed Me Over

She watches them from a distance and it makes her sick. Just hours after a marathon of sex, from the moment she stepped on the train with him to the night before the games as they ripped each other's fine clothes off and fucked like they never fucked before. He actually made her believe for once that she was loved.

But he seemed to forget about her now. It is evident as she sees him leaning back against the tree as the District 1 whore sucks his cock. How silly of her, she should have known as a career no one is loved in the Hunger Games. Everyone was nothing, just prey to kill and another step to victory. He is just a face that when she wins she will just forget in the end.

She continues to watch them as she sharpens her knives.

She will butcher them both.


End file.
